Clothing carrying hidden messages or other indicia that can be manipulated by the wearer to expose the indicia are generally known and disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Patents.
Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Sanchez 4,710,98l Patterson et al. 4,777,667 Hall 4,991,233 Oney 4,999,848 Shotwell et al. 5,084,915 Robinson 5,361,523 Wilmers 5,379,461 Wallace 5,794,267 Krogh 6,044,492
Many of the garments shown in these patents have a relatively complicated structure for concealing the indicia. The indicia-concealing structures are also somewhat conspicuous. There remains, therefore, a need for improved garments having hidden messages and other indicia. Relatively efficient-to-manufacture clothing of this type in which the indicia is discreetly hidden would be especially desirable.